readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evanescence
Plot the story continues on Anodyne, Ben and Verdona reach the core area.oh guys are you okay Ben said.leave him to me kids Verdona said.but grandma Gwen said.I said leave him to me Verdoana said.ben stops Verdona suddenly.sorry grandma he is mine Ben said.Ben turns to ClockWork . it's time to go home Android guy Clockwork said.Clockwork shoots Synthroid with green time rays then the Synthroid shoots with lazer the two rays crash into eachothers Clockwork's ray deflects Synthroid's lazer and it hurts the Synthroid.the Synthroid falls on the ground.oh that was too easy Clockwork turns to Ben.and he was about to leave the synthroid stands suddenly and he shoots ben Verdona rushs to defend Ben and the shot hurts Verdona.Ben runs towards Verodna.oh grandma why did you do that ??? ben said.to help you .....darling.....I am sorry....I wanted to.....continue but.....verdona said.Verdona dies.noooooo grandma Ben shouts and he cries .You Scrap you killed my Grandma I won't forgive you Ben said.Ben turns to Shocksquatch.you are doomed Shocksquatch said.Shocksquatch releases strong electrical charges from his body then he shoots The Synthroid with it.the Synthroid is destroyed by and become small pieces.Shocksquatch turns back to ben.Gwen and Sunny are crying beside thier grandmother.Gwen sunny let's go to help Hulka we are done here Ben said.done??? did you lose your mind what about our grandma...gwen said.I said let's move and help Hulka we have to help the whole planet she wanted that too so let's move Ben shouted.Gwen cries then ben hugs her.I know that it's too hard but she is still alive in our hearts Ben said.Ben is right we have to help the planet first Sunny said.From Hulka to Ben we destroyed all of them now Hulka said.okay Hulka thank you for helping Ben said.Ben I wanna tell you something too Hulka said.what is it Hulka??? Ben said.your planet is under attack Hulka said.What?? who attacks it Ben said.The Alliance Hulka said.Vilgax and Aggregor will pay so so much for attacking my planet when I am out Ben said.Gwen we have to ben sais but Gwen interrupts him saying let's move ben.we will back Sunny just take care of her body until we come again Ben said.ok ben bye sunny said.Meanwhile on earth,Rex uses theRex's MachinesPunk Busters ,Aggregor uses his spear and he shocks Rex,Rex screams ,then he says and I thought that Ben's villains are fools Rex said.I told you that we are not playing Aggregor said.suddenly Rex jumps and he sends Aggregor away with a super kick,tell your mother that I greet her see ya later Rex says to Aggregor.Meanwhile,Vilgax is chasing Dr.Rebecca Holiday ,Rebecca shoots Vilgax with her laser gun while saying,you are chasing a woman idiot cause you think I am weak I will show you the weak suddenly she jumps over vilgax,vilgax says what the ??? and she kicks him with her knee vilgax falls on the ground then she falls too and she sits on his back saying that what you get when you play with Holiday huh.suddenly she sees a spaceship in the sky,what is that more troubles or what Rebecca said.Meanwhile on the spaceship,Ben look down there Gwen sais,oh is this Dr.Holiday ben wonders,she is sitting on vilgax's back ??? Gwen said.Gwen land here Ben sais,it's not easy ben there is alot of houses Gwen said.then I will land ben sais,Big Chill Bigchill shouts,Bigchill jumps from the ship,ben wait.....oh idiot Gwen said.I am coming Dr.Rebecca Bigchill said.oh Ben I see you are here where were you ??? Rebecca said.Bigchill turns back to ben.I was in a mission,is that vilgax that you are sitting on ??? Ben says,so this idiot is vilgax he is weaker than I thought Rebecca said.so where is Rex ??? He should be here too right ??? Ben said.he is fighting the other fool over there Rebecca says,do you mean Aggregor ??? Ben says,how do you remember these fools Rebecca said.training,so where is Kevin and Eunice ??? did you see them ??? Ben said.Meanwhile on the ship,where should I land,I will turn the Auto-Pilot,Gwen jumps from the Ship on the area where Kevin and Eunice lying,oh my god Gwen says and she rushs towards them,she holds Kevin oh kevin what happened,Eunice what happened Gwen says,suddenly Boooooooooom,Rex is thrown in the air then he falls by Gwen,Gwen holds Rex's shoulders and she shakes him saying Rex Rex what is it ????.oh hi sweet heart Rex says,Gwen slaps Rex saying,oh idiot I thought that you were heart,suddenly Aggregor appears saying,well well you came anodite girl,what did you do to Kevin and Eunice bastard Gwen says,oh your boyfriend Just made him take some rest Aggregor says,you bastard gwen says,Vitalis Eruptum Gwen says,vines come out of the ground and they tides Aggregor,oh that's not enough to beat me Aggregor says then he cuts the vines with his spear and he is about to brim Gwen with the spear when suddenly,Rex clashs him using his Rex Ride saying your fight is with me dude then Rex uses the battering ram and he throws Aggregor away again,oh yeah two goals for Rex nothing for the emo guy,emo he is bold idiot Gwen says,okay maybe he is but he has eye-shadows around his eyes Rex says,Ben and Dr.Rebecca reach Rex and Gwen,oh Gwen you are safe what the.....what happened to Eunice.....Ben runs towards Eunice then he says what happened ???? oh don't worry Ben she is just exhausted from fighting about 200 soldier alone Rebecca said.what about kevin ben says,oh this boy is really strong he destroyed about 500 soldier alone and two ships Rex says,that's my boy Gwen says,suddenly something shakes the ground,oh my god what is that.Vilgax uses loudspeaker on his ship and says:ben tennyson maybe I didn't rule this planet and I won't rule it but at least I will destroy it then he starts an evil smile,oh that jerk what did he do ben says,Dr.Rebecca uses her labtop,that is not good I think that Jerkax has planted a bomb in the core of the planet and he actived it Rebecca says,oh boy could he do that Ben says,I think he has just did Rex says,and the bad news is if we don't do something the earth will vanish Rebecca said,okay dude don't worry you can get your company and come live with me in my dimension Rex said.Rex there will be no earth in every dimension,oh and is that bad ??? Rex says,very bad gwen says,that bastard I will kick his butt Ben says,I am with you dude let's play soccer Rex says,Ben turns to Armodrillo ,Rex builds the Boogie Pack ,I will go to the center of the earth and I will try to dismantle the bomb with Dr.Rebecca you and Gwen fight Aggregor and Vilgax don't let them go away Armodrillo says,what ??? maybe yo will survive I will not Rebecca says,trust me you will Armodrillo says,you can count on me Tennyson Rex says,take care ben Gwen says,let's move Armodrillo says.........................To be continued. Major events *The Synthroid was destroyed. *Verdona is dead. *The earth is in great danger. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Verdona *Sunny *Magister Hulka *Kevin *Eunice *Rex Villains: *Vilgax *Aggregor *Synthroid Alien used+Rex's weapons: Aliens by ben: *ClockWork *Shocksquatch *Big Chill *Armodrillo Weapons: *Punk Busters *Rex Ride *Boogie Pack Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe